


No Crying Over Spilled Milkshakes

by 666random4life



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally on fanfiction.net<br/>Little one-shot where Kise is walking to Maji Burger and sees Kurokocchi crying! Kuroko there’s no use crying over spilled milk... but wait it’s a shake and vanilla flavor does that mean you can cry? XD either way Kise won't let him be sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Crying Over Spilled Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011 I think. Originally on fanfiction.net

At Kise’s modeling building place

* * *

 

Kise Ryouta was working today, he was modeling for a jeans company so he was shirtless. Now even though all the women there were professionals they still were drooling over the handsome half-naked teenager enchanting them with his smile and beauty.

When the shoot ended Kise was talking with the cameraman. "So can I please have one of the pictures you took of me today!?" His hands were together begging the older man for the pictures. "I want to show Kurokocchi! I know he will love it!"

The man glanced at him then continued putting his things away. "No," he said annoyed how this was the fifteenth time Kise asked.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Kise continued begging.

The cameraman sighed again and called the director over, "miss can you please tell him to go back to work or something."

She glanced at Kise, who smiled and winked at her, and then at the man. She glared at him, "Give him what he asked for!"

"Y-yes!" the cameraman glared at the model as his boss walked away, "you really need to teach me how to do that someday."

Kise just smiled and walked away satisfied he got what he wanted. His face was glowing as he walked out of the building happy he will get to show Kurokocchi his photo. "This will make him so happy! I bet he will keep it forever and ever!" he said to himself happily.

* * *

 

Outside Maji Burger

* * *

 

Kuroko looked at the ground and started crying. He had dropped his milkshake when someone had bumped into him.

"Kurokocchi!~" Kise waved at Kuroko as he happily ran to him. He then frowned as he realized his beloved Kurokocchi was crying. "What happened?" he asked concerned about his old teammate.

Kuroko looked at Kise, "Kise?" Kise then quickly looked heartbroken as Kuroko said his name as if he didn't know it was Kise... but the reason might be because Kise was in disguise to hide from his fans.

Kise pouted at Kuroko, "Of course it is me! Now what happened?"

"My milkshake..." Kuroko looked back at the vanilla milkshake on the concrete.

Kise looked too, he then grabbed his picture from his bag. "Look Kurokocchi! This is yours! Now doesn't this make you happy?"

Kise's smile broke as Kuroko stared at him then started walking away mumbling, "Annoying idiot."

"No, Kurokocchi don't run away," Kise quickly caught up with Kuroko. "Kurokocchi I actually have something to make you stop being sad," Kise smiled at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up at Kise wondering what it was.

Kise leaned down as Kuroko looked up and kissed him. Kise's face turned bright red but he still smiled widely. "So is Kurokocchi happy now?-" Kuroko stepped on Kise's foot. "Owwwww! Kurokocchi that hurts!"

Kuroko looked away from Kise, "idiot don't do something this annoying in public."

"So I can do it if no one’s here?" Kise smirked.

Kuroko didn't answer he just walked ahead of Kise so he wouldn't be able to see his face; however, Kise could still see Kuroko blushing up to his ears.

"Kurokocchi I love you." Kise said smiling sincerely at Kuroko's back as they both walked to Kuroko's home.


End file.
